dimensionscollidefandomcom-20200214-history
Wu Yi
Wu Yi (onyomi: Go I) is an officer of Shu who previously worked for Liu Zhang. His sister became one of Liu Bei's wives. Roles in GamesEdit Wu Yi originally appeared as a bodyguard in Dynasty Warriors 3: Xtreme Legends. He returns in Dynasty Warriors 6 as a generic officer under Liu Zhang's faction. Romance of the Three Kingdoms portrays him as an above average officer whose best characteristic is leadership. In Kessen II, Wu Yi is among the few officers defending Cheng Du from the player. Voice ActorsEdit * Ryōsuke Shiokawa - Kessen II (Japanese) Historical InformationEdit Born in Chenliu, Wu Yi and his younger sister Lady Wu lost their parents at a young age. They were taken in by Liu Yanwho had been made governor of Yi Province at the time. When their adopted guardian passed away, his son Liu Zhang succeeded him and made Wu Yi one of his generals. Wu Yi for his part served him loyally until he suffered defeat at the hands of Liu Bei. His subsequent defection encouraged many of his former comrades to follow suit, eventually resulting in Liu Zhang's surrender. Now affiliated with Shu, he was appointed as inspector of Yong Province while his sister married their lord and became an empress. After being made a marshal in Guanzhong, he and Wei Yan were considered viable choices for leading the invasion against Wei. Zhuge Liang, however, went against the counsel of his peers and chose Ma Su whose defeat at Jieting spelled disaster for their entire campaign. In 230, Wu Yi joined Wei Yan's rear attack against Cao Zhen, helping defeat Guo Huai and Fei Yao. Not only did he receive a greater position for contributing to the battle, he even succeeded Wei Yan as governor of Hanzhong after the latter's rebellion and Zhuge Liang's death. He eventually died in 237 without leaving any heirs. Romance of the Three KingdomsEdit The novel introduces Wu Yi in chapter 62 where he volunteers to defend Luo Castle from Liu Bei alongside Wu Lan and Lei Tong. Subdued by Zhao Yun, he willingly surrenders to his captors and warns them about Zhang Ren. During the Northern Campaign, Zhuge Liang entrusts him to cut off Wei's retreat together with Hu Ban. Wu Yi (died 237) was a general of the state of Shu Han in the Three Kingdoms period of China. His younger sister, Empress Mu, was the empress consort of Shu's founding emperor, Liu Bei. Wu Yi had a younger relative, Wu Ban, who also served as a general in Shu. LifeEdit As information about Wu Yi's life was initially lost over the course of history, Chen Shou did not write a biography for Wu Yi in the Records of the Three Kingdoms (Sanguozhi) in the third century.2 By the time of the fifth century, Pei Songzhi managed to recover some information about Wu Yi's life and he added it as annotations to Chen Shou's Sanguozhi. Wu Yi was from Chenliu Commandery (陳留郡), which is around present-day Kaifeng, Henan. He accompanied Liu Yan into Yi Province (covering present-day Sichuan and Chongqing) around 188 when the latter was appointed as the Governor of Yi Province by the central government of the Eastern Han dynasty.34 Following Liu Yan's death in 194, Wu Yi continued serving under Liu Zhang, Liu Yan's son and successor as the Governor of Yi Province.5 Liu Zhang appointed him as a General of the Household (中郎將). Between 212 and 214, when the warlord Liu Bei attacked Liu Zhang in an attempt to seize control of Yi Province, Wu Yi fought on Liu Zhang's side and led troops to fight Liu Bei's forces at Fu County (涪縣; in present-day Mianyang, Sichuan). However, he surrendered to Liu Bei after being defeated. After completely taking control over Yi Province by 214, Liu Bei appointed Wu Yi as General Who Protects the Army and Attacks Rebels (護軍討逆將軍) and took Wu Yi's sister as a concubine. In 221 during the Three Kingdoms period, after Liu Bei declared himself emperor and established the state of Shu Han, he appointed Wu Yi as Chief Controller of Guanzhong(關中都督).8 After Liu Bei's death in 223, Wu Yi continued serving under Liu Bei's son and successor, Liu Shan. In 230, he followed the Shu general Wei Yan to attack Nan'an Commandery (南安郡; southeast of present-day Longxi County, Gansu), which was under the control of Shu's rival state, Wei. They defeated Wei forces led by Fei Yao in the battle. In recognition of Wu Yi's contributions, Liu Shan first enfeoffed Wu Yi as a village marquis (亭侯), but promoted him to a district marquis later under the title "Marquis of Gaoyang District" (高陽鄉侯). He also appointed Wu Yi as General of the Left (左將軍).9 In 234, when Zhuge Liang, the Imperial Chancellor of Shu, died, Liu Shan appointed Wu Yi as General of Chariots and Cavalry (車騎將軍), granted him imperial authority, and ordered him to oversee military affairs in Hanzhong Commandery. Liu Shan also appointed Wu Yi as the nominal Inspector (刺史) of Yong Province (because Yong Province was not under Shu control), in addition to promoting him to a county marquis under the title "Marquis of Jiyang" (濟陽侯). Wu Yi died in 237. Category:Characters Category:Confederate Officers